Not such a Know it All
by AngelDemon12
Summary: Snape's reaction to Hermione not knowing the answer to a question. OOC. Not to be taken serious. Strictly for ammusment purposes.


_**Short one shot between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.**_

The seventh years were sitting in double potions listening to their professor lecture.

Severus leaned against his desk with his arms crossed loosely across his chest. His robe hung on the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Since nearly dieing during the war he had loosened up. The Dark Mark was gone so no need to hide his arms anymore.

"Can anybody tell me what you would get if you mixed wormwood with dragons blood and a phoenix tear?" He asked as he walked over to Neville Longbottom's desk. He had somehow managed to get into his NEWTS class and actually pass. "Anyone?" No one raised their hand or spoke up. He sighed. "Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at him and said in a soft tone, "I...I don't know sir?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for being a know it all." He sighed as he walked over to Draco's desk. Halfway there he paused and slowly turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry...could you repeat that Miss Granger?" He said tilting his head in her direction.

"I...i don't know sir?"

He turned to face her fully and walked up to her. "Again. I'm pretty sure my ears are deceiving me right now."

She glared up at him. "I said sir, that I do not know."

Severus leaned forward and placed both hands on her cheek before grinning. "I know! Is it my birthday? The Hermione Granger, resident Know-it-all actually doesn't know the answer to a question?! Pinch me I must be dreaming!"He let out a shout for joy and ran to his office.

He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. "**Minerva! Guess what!"**

Minerva's head poped into the fireplace. _"What is it Severus? Don't you have class?"_

**"Granger doesn't know the answer to a question!" **He jumped up and did a fist pump. **"Finally!**"

Minerva stared at him in shock then stepped out from his fireplace and walked into his classroom ignoring the hyperactive teacher jumping up and down. She stood in front of a stunned Hermione.

"Miss Granger, is it true?"

"I think so..." She said nervously.

"Woohoo! I told you!"

"Do settle down Severus before I force a calming draught down your throat like last time."

Severus took a deep breath and stood next to her still smiling. "That doesn't count. I was uncouncious at the time and suffering the after effects of the cruciatius."

Minerva looked at him then at the class. "Do forgive him. He forgot to take his ADHD medication this morning."

He held up an empty vial before her. "Nope. Took it this morning. Ten points to Gryffindor for Granger not knowing an answer! Woo! Oh happy day!"

Minerva gaped at him along with everyone else. "Did you just-?" She asked shocked. He nodded. "Yup. Class dismissed. No homework!" He climbed on his desk and shouted, "Best. Day. Ever!"

Minerva quickly ushered everyone out while keeping an eye on Severus. "Miss Granger...go get Poppy..."

"No need Minerva, Mr. Potter ran and got me the moment Severus started acting weird. Albus is on his way too." Poppy said as she stood next to Minerva. "So...what set him off?"

"Hermione Granger not knowing the answer to a question." She said in a dead panned voice.

Severus jumped down and swung her around while laughing. "Amazing isn't it?"

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. "And I thought Voldemort was scary..." Ron nodded numbly while Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the teacher.

Albus looked at his potions professor with an amused look. "Severus my dear boy...are you feeling alright?"

Severus nodded and ran out the door waving his arms around and laughing hysterically.

Harry looked at Albus, "Is he... Did he.. Sir...is he even remotely sane right now?"

Albus and Minerva laughed. "Not one bit."

_**A/N:**__** Complete! **_

_**Okay, this idea just popped in my head on how would Snape react if Hermione did not know the answer to a question. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed. Normal disclaimers apply.**_

_**And yes it was ment to be OOC. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**AngelDemon12**_


End file.
